


Change.

by bibiank



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fake Personality, Fluff, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rare Pairings, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibiank/pseuds/bibiank
Summary: During a night walk to the supermarket, Yachi comes across someone who will open her eyes in many ways.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Change.

**Author's Note:**

> eyo, that's my first fanfic, you can comment some constructive criticism.  
>  i'm not sure about the pairing(it's gonna be one or two more i guess) and more tags will be added ofc.

the meeting.

Once again, she couldn't sleep.Tommorow is going to be her first day as a manager assistent.She really is very nervous and she feels like maybe she is not suited for this kind of job even if her sempai, Kiyoko-san is really suportive.The rest of the team is also very nice and welcoming. She get out of bed and decides to go for a midnight snack, only to realise all her snacks are gone, obviously eaten by her. Yacki has a craving for something to eat maybe icecream, so she goes to the nearby supermarket wich is really not that far. She gets dressed, puts her headphones on and venture into the darkness of the night.The music always helped her with the her anxiety, it makes her forget how small she is in this big world.

The streets are empty and quiet, feels wierd to walk alone at this hour but peaceful at the same time.The wind blows in her face, the headphones with music in her ears, she feels like in a dramatic music video.When she finnaly arived at the store she greets the shopkeeper and he smiles at her.They got used to each other considering how manu times she comes here.

"Well, hello! Already out of your food supplies, i mean your snacks?"he asked amusedly and she gives him a death stare. He's unimpressed by the look she gave him.He can't take her serously when Yachi-chan is that little.

"Haha, yes..i really need some sweets and maybe something salty." she said nervously with a smile on her face.

"Ok, but you really should start coming here when it's not that dark outside, you know, even if it's a safe neighbourhood there are still creeps outside." he said looking a little too woried.

"Haha, to be honest, i'm kinda busy during the day and at night it's more relaxing coming outside when i know that there is no one outside."

"I understand but.."he took a second and glanced at her looking straight to her eyes.She looked at him confused waiting for him to finish the sentence.

"You're really cute Yachi-chan" He said with a frown and she blushed hard, kinda shocked by his expresion and his words. They don't know each other very well, just from the looks and a few words she says when she comes to the store.

"Ah, thanks, well i'm going to look for my stuff now ." she said trying to not look to nervous.

She find all the things she wanted: iceream, some chips, her favourite soda and now Yachi is trying to find her most favourite thing in the world, which is sour patch kids.When she reaches out to take the last package another hand is's coming in her way to take that sour patch kids.

"Um, i touched it first"he said looking all annoyed at the fact that she even had the nerve to touch something he had already touched.

She just stood there while he grabed the bag of candy, too shy to say something, but you really wanted that candies.

"Excuse me, but..i touched it first and i really need that" she pointed at the sour patch kids bag. He just looked more annoyed now that you actually speaked to him, maybe she just needed to shut up.

"Oh well the little girl can talk"He smirked at her. Now that she was really looking at him she noticed that he is tall, but for her all the people are tall.

She looks at him trying to find her words but she is unsuccesful. He looks at her with a smug on his face 'wow she really is tiny'.She looks at him all flushed and frustrated because he is intimidating and she can't form a single sentence.All he can hear from her all all just little squeks and that reminds him of an hamster or a squirl.

"Ok,fine,you can have this stupid bag, i didn't even wanted this."A complete lie but he's tired and not in the mood for a fight over something like this.

"A-aah thanks" she smiled like a little child who just gor her favourite candy.

"Yea whatever." he turned around to leave but took one last look at her.He observed how the shoopkeeper keep glaring at her and he couldn't just leave like that

"Hey peepsqueak!" he called her.

"Haa? w-what?"she looked so scared, it's really funny.

"Do you know the dude?" he pointed sublty to the man.

"Oh yea, i come here quite often."she said kinda confused of his sudden question.

"Why are you even alone here at this hour?" he asked irritated,but he didn't even let her answer when he said: "You know what i don't even care, imma leave now gbye"he smiled at her with irony in his smile 

"b-bye" she said almost like a whisper.

Yachi finnaly bought what she needed and couldn't wait to get home and eat all of her snacks.She heard someone shouting her name from behind.It was the shoopkeeper.

"Yachi-chan, i just finished my shift, let me take you home".She didn't want a 25 year old man to lead her home so she refused.

"Hey c-mon" he graped her hand and pushed her to an isolated street.

"What are you doing?"she started panicking and some tears flooded her eyes.He pushed her to the ground and and he started to kiss her neck while her hands where up her head.

'Stopp' she wanted to shout but only come out as a whisper. She froze not knowing what to do. Suddenly someone grabbed him from her and she crawled back like a scaredy cat.

"I knew that this dude is acting sketchy". she widdened her eays when she looked at the guy she met at the supermarket. The dude got punched and started running really fast.

"Heeyy stoppp waiit" he shouted and and when he almost ran she caught him and with red and tears in her eyes looked at him.

"It's ok now, I'm gonna go home".

"He almost did something really bad to you and you want to just forget abouy that?"

"It's complicated but just let it go please" she looked at him like a stray dog who just got beaten, "were you following me?"she asked suddenly 

"Yes, i told you, he looked creepy"

"thank you.." .

"i'm not just gonna leave you alone here, imma take you home now, c-mon"

"how can i trust you?" she asked still crying 

"you can't i'm still a stranger"he laughed "But i still saved you, so it's better to trust me this time"he said whith that smug on his face and suddenly his face seemed really 

familiar but she can't really put the finger on it.

"We arrived, that's my house". 

"Ok, just take care, ok?"he said without a expresion on his face.

"Thank you again!" she said with a sad smile, he could see it, that fake smile, he knows too well that smile.He patted her head and she blushed.

He whisper "No problem... Yachi-san". And he left leaving her all puzzeld.

And then she realised that she didn't catch his name and how come he knows her name..

-end chap 1-


End file.
